


Surprising Surprise!

by sourstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Domestic Derek Hale, Fluff, I'm gonna say this is fluff?, M/M, yeah I'm gonna go with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourstiles/pseuds/sourstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was glad Stiles got out of Beacon Hills even if it felt like a part of him went with him too. Stiles on the other hand was furious because for one Derek wouldn't get out of his head! How was Stiles meant to get a blow job of some willing stranger if all he could think about was that this guy didn't have the right eyebrows for the job - they were sadly not grumpy enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Surprise!

Stiles' comes back from his first semester of college a completely new person. More confident, more sure of himself it was unnerving just how different he used to be compared to this new Stiles. Were the old Stiles was all uncoordinated and constantly flailing this new one held his limbs gracefully and with ease and were the old Stiles ducked his head, flushing when complimented this Stiles took them in his stride. It was unsettling for Derek but he knew college tended to change people, bringing them out of there shells. 

Derek had always known Stiles was attractive with all that pale skin, a long neck, smattering of moles and freckles dotted charmingly along his face and body and those whiskey coloured eyes of his almost like a betas and those expressive plump pink lips and to end it all with a shock of rich brown hair, already tousled at the ready. Derek most definitely knew that Stiles was very attractive but Derek also knew that the boy was just too good for this town and the people in it. 

It had been hard watching Stiles give over the top attempts at trying to 'win hearts' it was awkward and just downright uncomfortable because where Stiles threw himself head first into everything he did even with dating he was always met with someone and their half-assed attempt at putting him down 'gently'. Stiles would say he was used to rejection, that he could always try again when the moment called for it but even Derek knew that was a lie without having to listen to his heartbeat. So instead Derek turned his attention to watching everyone of his pack go through at least one heartbreak a month and after awhile he cursed himself for even trying to get involved. He couldn't listen anymore to Issac's whines of how he was going to be "alone forever" after a particularly hard break up or Erica moaning on about how nobody would love her if they saw her sprout sideburns twice a month which then led to Derek pointedly averting his gaze from Boyd's because when Erica went off on one of these rants seeing the hopefulness in Boyd's eyes made his chest feel funny and also sadly made him feel like he could do anything. Derek also was scarce when Scott and Allison broke up for the fiftieth time, the drama between those two was unsettling to his stomach. When Jackson came back from his trek around London well the animosity there between Jackson and Lydia was unbearable. Derek could feel the wolf shift underneath his skin, pacing back and forth, waiting to pounce and rip and shred on whoever was causing him this distress. Derek's wolf did not like tension very much and so Derek ignored Jackson and Lydia for two months until they finally got themselves sorted out. But thats when he started to notice how Stiles was always there. Happy to help and salvage relationships. He soothed Isaac's whining and shoved Erica Boyd's way. Thats when Derek noticed that Stiles wanted a relationship for himself so badly and as he was unable to get one he had instead resorted himself to being Agony Aunt for the pack. After seeing this Derek was glad when Stiles got away, even if it did make his chest tight at the thought of him leaving but Stiles had been so ecstatic when he made it into Columbia University on scholarship. Derek was overjoyed at the prospects it would bring him, proud of his human pack member for pursuing his dreams. 

He had tried to force the others as well but Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott and even Jackson just didn't feel comfortable leaving Beacon Hills behind. But the human pack members were off to better things, Allison was off to NYU with Danny and Lydia was off to Harvard. But Derek forced Isaac and the other werewolves somehow to even go to a community college or somewhere close because Derek had his experience in college and even if he wasn't the most social, he loved every moment. That's how they ended up in Berkley. Together. It was almost sickening how proud he felt, he might not show it well but to see his pack push themselves to better things made his ashen heart ache with happiness. So when they came back for the semester he was glad to see them, he almost could say that he missed them and there never ending annoying chatter. Whilst the cubs were away he and Peter had started to renovate the Hale house to its former glory and with Derek of trade, he started to work at the local garage as a mechanic. He kept himself busy and mainly to himself. So on the Friday when the pack was expected back he bought snacks and drinks and ordered an abundance of pizzas, he wanted to welcome them back to the new and improved 'den' where they could come anytime. So hearing the bell before the time he had expected them, he scented out who it was and surprised to find the familiar cinnamon smell of Stiles. It had been months since Derek had seen Stiles and he could feel the familiar itch of his wolf pacing with excitement at the thought of seeing his 'mate' because even Derek knew how ridiculous it was for his wolf to become so endeared with Stiles. Palms sweaty he opened the front door wide to be greeted with a grinning Stiles Stilinski. Derek couldn't form words to say hello as he took in Stiles. Took in the too-tight graphic t-shirt that barely covered his pale hipbones and squeezed tightly at his surprisingly muscular biceps and the way the top showed off his happy trail had his eyes traveling downwards to follow it and watching as the trail stopped when he got to Stiles' slim, snug jeans that hung loosely of his hips, barely covering the top of his -where those? Yeah they were- black briefs. Snapping his eyes back up to those familiar beta coloured eyes had him realising that Stiles was talking a mile a minute but Derek eyes were suddenly glued to the fact that Stiles' was pierced that he had a silver ring pierced through his plump bottom lip. He couldn't take him in anymore, so different but the same. Derek knew that Stiles had a body underneath all those layers he just wasn't used to Stiles showing it off so easily.

"Derek? Helloooo? Earth to Rintintin? You gonna invite me in or what?"

Derek had barely time to grasp the fact that Stiles had noticed his lack of attention to what he was saying the kid could have been spouting nazism and he wouldn't have cared because he had just caught the silver ball on Stiles tongue that now he noticed because Stiles kept darting that enticing pink muscle out to nervously wet at his lips. Derek was suddenly very hungry to see what was underneath all those clothes if he had more piercings or tattoos even, Derek needed to see. His wolf demanded it. Feeling a warm touch against his arm was almost like a cold hard slap to reality.

"Derek are you alright? You won't stop growling, do you want me to go is that it?"

He could hear the waver of hurt under Stiles tone as he said the word go because Stiles probably didn't expect to be rejected, to be rejected by his own alpha. Derek had never felt more like an asshole in his life not even when he ripped the head of Laura's favourite toy back when they were kids, she hadn't spoken to him for a month. Shaking his head and only noticing now that his nails had extended, shit he had almost shifted on Stiles.

"You caught me off guard, I would nev-- you know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

He needed to explain himself somehow in someway because he felt like his life was finally back on track no alpha packs or ghouls out to get him or his pack and he finally had an agreement with Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski and he didn't want to ruin it by losing Stiles of all people.

Stiles was studying him, which was a first for Derek because Stiles usually spoke first and then his brain would finally catch up and explain what he was well, explaining but not this time. Stiles was watching him, taking something in that Derek hadn't given him and Derek wasn't used to this silence that instead of feigning annoyance as Stiles blabbered on, he was stuck with the only thing he could do. Take him in once more, Derek couldn't help running his eyes over his body once, twice, three times. That's when he heard Stiles heartbeat accelerate slightly, glancing up to see what was wrong he was met with determined eyes and a rosy blush.

"You want me."

It was so abrupt, simple and one sentence long that Derek had to do a double take at Stiles. Mouth opening to say something, anything but Stiles had bet him there.

"It's okay Derek because I want you too." 

Derek thought that was going to be it before Stiles was off again,

"God, do you know how many frat parties there are in a week alone? Fourteen. Fourteen parties, Derek! A million chances of hooking up with someone and I had many chances to do it myself, it was Freshers week for fuck sake and I had guys coming up to see if I wanted to fuck and girls coming up seeing if I wanted a blow job. Me? They were asking me! And as much as I wanted too, I couldn't because of your stupid face. Stupid grumpy, growly, squishy face!"

Derek watched on his jaw slightly unhinged, he was sure Stiles hasn't taken a single breath during that and it was impressive if not utterly terrifying. He couldn't believe that they were still doing this on his newly painted front porch before he could say anything, Stiles was once again off.

"You were everywhere! I couldn't enjoy my first sexual experience with someone without thinking, 'Nah his eyebrows just aren't furry enough' or 'If Derek was trying to go down on me he would be all disgruntled and not happy'. I couldn't do fucking anything without you popping into my head. I'd be walking from class and I'd see your favourite crisp wrapper floating by and immediately I'd just want to be back in Beacon Hills trying to show you how me and you? We're it. The whole shebang! Two peas in a pod but I tried. I mean like, I really tried! Because I couldn't make myself believe that I'd have a chance, it wasn't like with Lydia-"

He couldn't stop the growl from erupting from him because watching Stiles put Lydia up on a pedastool was irking and infuriating and to see him mention her now when Stiles wanted him, wanted Derek who had been dead for so long was shocking and heart clenchingly amazing.

"Cool it Cujo, I'm not done."

Stiles was frowning at him with utter annoyance but Derek could see the mirth dancing in those molten eyes of his, Derek could see how Stiles was smug about Derek's little moment over Lydia, he could hear how his heart skipped at the action. Splaying his hands out, he motioned for Stiles to speak, not daring to speak incase he broke this perfect spell they were both under.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,"  
He said with a wide grin and a wicked wink,  
"It wasn't the same as what I felt for Lydia, she was nothing compared to what I feel for you. Barely even puppy love,"

Derek couldn't help the roll of his eyes at that one as Stiles gave him one of his infamous self-deprecating smiles.

"Where as I could pretend that I could steal her away from Jackson and Beacon Hills with my obvious charm and boyish good looks. But with you, you made me feel raw. Completely exposed and it hurt and it felt amazing and its everything I wanted. You make me feel like my veins are bursting with flames,"

Derek tried not to flinch as he spoke about how Derek made him feel like he was on fire, because that scared him and it reminded him strangely of Kate but this was Stiles they were talking about. Strong, loving and brave Stiles.

"I'm so completely head over heels for you I never thought of the repercussions of my love. I forgot that you weren't just some fantasy but that you're real too, you don't have to love that you don't even have to like me and no wishing on my part is going to change that but just now well I saw something in your eyes and it could have just been want but to be honest I really hope it's a million times more than that."

Stiles finished with a whisper, barely able to look up from his scuffed converses. Derek couldn't believe that the boy, no man, standing in front of him was Stiles. This deceleration from Stiles was so tame compared to many ones he had done before that Derek knew that this wasn't just for show, Hell Derek could feel the flames himself rushing through his veins because this was utterly Stiles Stilinski uncut, this was for his ears and his ears only. Derek didn't think he could ever love again but he could feel his ashen heart swell and soar in his chest as he took in the beautiful, nervous man in front of him.

"Oh my God Derek say something! I'm slowly dying, man!"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his Stiles pushing through, all blushes and wavy arms. Taking a deep breath, he took a step back trying not to look at the broken expression suddenly on Stiles' face.

"You going to stay out there all day or..."

But he looked all he wanted as he took in the bright, beautiful smile on Stiles' face as he bounded inside the house. Derek grabbed Stiles' arm, moving down to lace his fingers with his own, he gave a soft squeeze as he went to close the door. Murmuring a sweet whisper into Stiles' ear, a statement he thought he'd never say again but now felt just as easy as breathing.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I wrote this but if anyone read it then wahey! Obviously nothing to do with Teen Wolf belongs to me. And as you can see I know nothing about college. :')


End file.
